Magnetron sputtering is one of physical vapor deposition methods. The principle of the magnetron sputtering is to eject target particles from the target surface by striking the target surface using high-energy particles formed through alternating current/direct current voltages in plasma, to attach the ejected target particles to a substrate surface and to constrain the charged particles using a magnetic field arranged at the target surface, so as to improve the plasma density and increase the sputtering rate. The magnetron sputtering is widely used in the sputtering film-forming process of TFT-LCD due to its high film-forming speed, good film-forming reproducibility and high step coverage rate.
The chamber of the sputtering film-forming device in the related art is usually provided with one target, and the chamber needs to be opened to manually change the target if the target is exhausted or the target needs to be changed for different production processes, resulting in a slow changing speed. The changing process is cumbersome since the chamber is vacuumized again after the changing of the target. Therefore, the production efficiency is reduced. In addition, due to the non-uniform magnetic field distribution within the chamber, the local etching rate of the target is large and the target consumption is non-uniform after long-time sputtering film-forming, thereby reducing the target utilization ratio.